


I Wish This Moment Could Last Forever

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Groose is mentioned, Skyward Sword, So are their friends from Skyloft lol, and Zelda's father, relaxing in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: A ficlet prompt on tumblr that I was given.Link and Zelda after the event of Skyward Sword, just relaxing, making flower crowns, and playing the harp.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19





	I Wish This Moment Could Last Forever

Link yawned as he felt the sun on his skin, he stretched his arms as he opened his eyes. They had been on the surface for a few months now. He sat up as he heard light music from a harp, his cerulean eyes lit up as he stood.   
  
“Hey, sleepy-head!” Zelda’s voice rang over her plucking, “You finally woke up from your nap, I would have woken you up, but you looked so sweet.”  
  
Link’s face flushed as Zelda laughed, “I know, I took the harp again from you. We should make you one.”  
  
“Yeah,” Link replied, “I’ll have to see if I can make one sometime.”

Zelda looked at him as she grabbed his hand, “Let’s go deeper into the woods, I wanted a few more flowers.”  
  
“More?” Link repeated, “Why more?” He smiled, “Our house is about to flood open with flowers.” He joked.  
  
Zelda made a face at him, “I like how they smell! I also want to visit the sky sometime to give my father more flowers as well.”  


As they walked, Zelda rambled on and on about what she wanted to do.  
  
“Here!” She suddenly spoke, “I want to sit here and pick flowers!”  
  
Link nodded and she broke away from him and ran towards a bed of flowers.  
  
He smiled as he watched the blonde girl pick flowers of pinks and blues. He sat down near a base of a tree and grabbed the harp that was laying beside him.   
  
Link began to pluck at the strings as he watched the girl weave flowers together. He looked at the sky once more and smiled,  _ “I wish this moment could last forever...” _ He thought and closed his eyes as the cool breeze blew.

He opened his eyes as he heard Zelda walking over, giggling as she sat something on his head. “A flower crown, just for you.”  
  
Link’s hand trailed up to his head and he laughed, “Thanks, Zel.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it, I picked what I wanted for the house but I really wanted us to both have cute little flower crowns.” She kissed his cheek quickly and Link blushed.

Zelda looked at him as she sat down next to him, “Moments like this, I love.” She explained, “It’s peaceful...the birds are chirping, the sun is warm, and the breeze is nice and cool.”  
  
She looked at him, “With you playing the harp, it’s even better.”  
He nodded and Zelda hummed, “We should sit here for a while and just enjoy the day.”

She slowly put her head onto his shoulder and smiled, “I’m so glad we stayed here, I know I mention it a lot, but...I just was so taken aback by the surface...”  
  
“It’s nice...” Link replied, “Everything is perfect here.”  
  
Zelda nodded, “Yes!” She grabbed his hand that was holding the harp, “And now it’s our home! More of our friends could move here and start all over!”  
  
“Groose did...” Link replied and Zelda huffed, “I know, but I mean, our other friends, everything would be perfect.”  
  
“Is it not?”  
  
Zelda frowned, “Party pooper.”   
  
Link smiled, “Sorry, I’d love our friends to live with us too.”  
  
Zelda nodded, “Glad you agreed.”  
  
Link laughed, “I wouldn’t change anything though.”  
  
Zelda smiled, “I wouldn’t either...well besides wanting more friends here.”  
  
The boy nodded, “Yes, yes.”

“You look really cute with that flower crown on, Link.”   
“Ah, thanks, Zelda...”  
  
“I mean it, that’s your color.”  
  
“Really? Everyone always says green is.”  
  
“Sure, green looks good but so does blue, it brings your eyes out.”

Link blushed and Zelda sighed happily as she looked up at the blue sky. 

_ “Yeah...”  _ Link thought,  _ “Moments like these should last forever...” _

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write for the zelda fandom lmao, it's big and scary lol, but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
